Daises
by BikerChik13
Summary: WHAT! He's moving. That's right. Inu-yasha is moving. Wanna know waht happens to Kagome and the gang. Well you have to read to find out. ^_____^


Hey all you people out there. How's you all doing? I hope this fic doesn't stink too much. It is probably going to be my first good one if it is good. By the way, if you see any words that aren't a word and you can't figure out what it says, add an 'a' somewhere in the word. My keyboard has problem with "a's". Talk to you later. The Water Goddess (No I am not tiny, I'm Just a bit small).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Kagome or Kikyou but I do own the rats named after them.  
  
  
  
Daisies Chapter 1: Don't forget me By: The Water Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha's POV:  
  
She sits there picking at a daisy. Do I love her? Do I hate her? And I really don't have any feelings like that towards her. I don't love her I don't hate her. She is just kind of there. It isn't like I ignore her but she is not always there to help. She is usually in the way. Damn, how am I going to tell her.  
  
"Hey Inu-Yasha!" That broke him out of his deep thinking trance. " DON"T SNEAK UP ON MY LIKE THAT!!!" He turned around and saw Kagome looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
"I've been standing here for five minutes. You looked like you were in deep thought."  
  
"I was."  
  
"You know it is too bad summer is over. We'll be starting school soon. I hope it's as fun as last year. Inu-Yasha didn't you say you were moving last year? Are you moving again this year?"  
  
She laughed and gave him playful punch on the arm. She could remember it perfectly.  
  
He had come up to her and said," Kagome, I'm moving." She was so devastated that she hadn't come out of her room for week. Finally, He called her up and told her that he really wasn't moving and that it was just a lame joke.  
  
When she got back to school he got: a black eye, a broken finger, a sprained ankle, a bloody nose, and a dislocated toe. Kagome was really mad at him as you can tell.  
  
First day of School:  
  
Period Kagome:  
  
"Shit! I hate PE. I wish I didn't have it first period. Maybe I can get it changed to French or something." She was talking to Sango.  
  
"But then you wouldn't get to see me first period. You know, speaking of first period, I wonder if Miroku and Inu-Yasha got the same first period."  
  
"Inu-Yasha has science first period. I think that Sessho-maru has science first period too."  
  
"Oh boy! I hope Mr. Kawagimaya can handle those two together. I think Miroku has PE with us."  
  
"Oh no! watch your back."  
  
  
  
Period Inu-Yasha:  
  
"Mr. Kawagimaya I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
Is it absolutely necessary Inu-Yasha."  
  
"It is if you don't want a fight in your classroom."  
  
"Fine. Go."  
  
  
  
Period Kikyou:  
  
"Leave me alone Kaede. I hate you."  
  
"You're the one who transferred into my Math class you smart little bitch."  
  
"You guys be quiet Mrs. Jackstone is coming." That was Koga.  
  
"Both of you be QUIET!" That was Mrs. Jackstone.  
  
  
  
Lunch time:  
  
At the table:  
  
"So how where you're first four periods, you guys?" asked Kagome.  
  
"They went great. ^W^"  
  
"Shut up! I wasn't asking you Koga." Kikyou and Koga are a couple.  
  
"Fine." Said everyone except Koga and Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What about you Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Kagome I need to talk to you for a moment. Privately." That was Inu- Yasha.  
  
Outside:  
  
"Kagome . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm moving."  
  
"You can't pull that trick on me again."  
  
"I not joking."  
  
"I know you are. You have to be just joking." Tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"No, I'm not joking."  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
That's when he kissed her. She could feel the tears rolling down her face but she wouldn't make herself stop crying. He licked her lips and her mouth automatically popped open. Their tongues fought the endless war of love.  
  
After Inu-Yasha broke the kiss he asked Kagome this," I know that I'm moving and all . . . but , will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course. Just promise me one thing . . . don't forget me."  
  
. . . and I thought the daises were always supposed to be right.  
  
*~*~*sniff, sniff*~*~*  
  
That is so sad. Okay for more of the story all I need is 5 good reviews. It will get happier I promise just please review or I will cry. Thanx. Please go visit my Web site. It's address is: http://www.geocities.com/albinoratdancin/AllAboutMe.html Talk with you later.  
  
  
  
The Water Goddess 


End file.
